This invention relates generally to arrangements for gripping metallic workpieces, and more particularly, to a system which utilizes electromagnetic forces to grip workpieces formed of ferromagnetic or electrically highly conductive materials.
It is a problem with automated manufacturing systems that there has not existed a universal gripping arrangement for handling a variety of materials and product configurations. This problem is particularly acute in automated manufacturing systems which are used to produce small and medium-size production runs of products, where it is not economically feasible to provide customized grippers.
In addition to mechanically operated grippers, other types of gripping arrangements are known, such as vacuum suction grippers, and permanent-magnet or electromagnetic grippers. All of these grippers have serious drawbacks. Mechanical gripping arrangements must customarily be adapted to the workpiece, vacuum grippers impose stringent requirements upon the surface quality of the workpiece, and magnetic grippers can be used only for ferromagnetic workpieces.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic gripping arrangement which can be utilized for handling ferromagnetic materials, such as iron, cobalt, or nickel; and electrically highly conductive materials, such as copper and aluminum.